hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk Alone
Walk Alone is a song by Deuce, released onto his album Nine Lives. Official Lyrics You want my life You wanna take away what's mine But I got my rights And I'll keep singing till the sun don't rise It's like a game for me to watch you suffer in pain It's my favorite thing and I'mma do this shit till you're slain You can go and ask God, even he wants you dead I'll put your name to shame every time that my pen hits the paper Mr. "Mister, I'm the new Jonathan Davis" Who tries to rap but can't even sing The only time he sounds good is when he's spreading his rumors Or filling up his beer gut with the last of his Coors Crap, I ain't done yet and don't you ever compare me to you I'm the next Trent, you're that dude working Pro Tools at noon And now you're choking 'cause your career is over for you I fucking smoked you, both you Don't you got something better to do Than tell each other who's cuter, Mr. Cool Dude? ("aw...") Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that your mom's a loose bitch And her two kids can suck my dick, you know who this is As I walk alone, I still sing for tomorrow Don't you forget that when I meet you, there won't be no sorrow These streets are cold but this lonely road I follow I'm not scared 'cause I know I'm coming home tomorrow ("Hello?") Dr. Drew says he don't like me If he's got a problem with my penis, he can fight me Motherfuckers think 'cause I'm on the radio, they can buy me And put this asshole right beside me You think I'mma sit here lying? Fuck that I ain't gonna let no psycho punk back In my city, nine milli-milli, sing it with me I got The Truth in the Spirit, you can try and hit me There's a certain magic when I spit And only few can match it 'cause I'm right above the ceiling It's a normal habit, that's why these people say I kill it Thank God he made a magnet to take apart these feelings So when you meet me, just say "hi, how you doing?" I don't need that other crap like "wow, I knew how you grew up" Or you can take the other route and just say "wow, how you blew up" But behind my back, you're saying "how the fuck did he do it?" As I walk alone, I still sing for tomorrow Don't you forget that when I meet you, there won't be no sorrow These streets are cold but this lonely road I follow I'm not scared 'cause I know I'm coming home tomorrow (Yo!) Yeah, some may view me as the villain Portray me like a felon, so music's like my weapon My mind is like my senses, I know when they pretend shit Acting like it's friendship, kiss my fucking necklace Ask Jorel, he's my motherfucking witness And every single line I spit, I spit like I'm Tupac and shit Yeah, I'm still rocking it, still walking it And they ask "Deuce, why you talking it?" As I walk alone, I still sing for tomorrow Don't you forget that when I meet you, there won't be no sorrow These streets are cold but this lonely road I follow I'm not scared 'cause I know I'm coming home tomorrow Alternate Intro A snippet for an alternate intro for the song has been released on the internet. Sometimes it seems like the world's almost over Then I look around me and I realize I'm a soldier Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, production, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Paul Pavao - additional guitars, mixing *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)